


ART: for Birds of a Feather

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [63]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When Barry gets a shot at his dream job with the CCPN, he isn't going to let anything stand in his way. He won't let his aloof boss or his own secrets keep him from getting what he wants.





	ART: for Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415975) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher). 




End file.
